1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit for displaying selection of a channel in a television set, and in particular to a bar type fine tuning system displaying the direction of detuning from the accurate selection point by the direction of change in width of a color bar while displaying tuning of a channel to be selected by the width of the color bar in a television set.
2. Brief Description of a Prior Art
In a conventional circuit for displaying selection of a channel, tuning and detuning of the channel has been displayed by changes in position of a vertical bar, thus causing confusion in judging whether or not the set is tuned or not and further the important factor of increasing the manufacturing cost due to the very complicated construction.